


He's getting better.

by Proshipalex



Series: Unedited Oneshots + Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proshipalex/pseuds/Proshipalex
Summary: Karkat goes over to Gamzee's hive upon his request. He argues with Gamzee about his continuous soper use, and Gamzee decides he wants Karkat to understand why he likes it so much, whether Karkat consents or not.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas
Series: Unedited Oneshots + Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	He's getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be real with you, I was high as fuck while writing this so it's kind of messy and all over the place. This is canon divergent, im kind of just pretending the meteor isn't a thing and they're vibing on alternia. Idk man it's homestuck noncon content, eat it up. I know Karkat is not canonically much younger than Gamzee if at all. But in this fic he is because its hot. Karkat is, in human years, around 12 and Gamzee is, in human years, around 19. Use this to further the sexy experience.

Hes been getting better. 

At least that’s what Karkat always told himself to justify why he continued going to Gamzee’s hive. He knew the older troll was always high on something, even after many long arguments over their paleship and how Gamzee’s constant soper abuse put a strain on it. 

He was getting better. That’s what mattered. 

Gamzee had once again pestered Karkat to come to his hive and spend the night with him. He felt a pit in his stomach as he read the texts, knowing that from the way he was acting, he was going to try something again. Gamzee had become quite persistent in getting increasingly touchy with Karkat, past the point of any usual pale cuddling, and it was making Karkat more and more queasy every time he thought of the indigo bloods possible motives. 

But he was getting better. He was trying. 

That mantra repeated in his head as he quietly made his way over to his friends. Once inside, he sat himself down next to the juggalo and sighed.  
“Alright, I’m here. What the hell did you want so badly?”  
Gamzee smiled at him,gave a little laugh, and sipped his soda.  
“I just wanted to hang out bro… c’mon, Can’t a motherfucker wanna hang out with his favourite buddy?” he wrapped an arm around Karkat and pulled him closer as Karkat tried his best to recoil away. 

“Yeah…. Right” Karkat gave him a look over.  
“You’re high again aren’t you? Ate some more of that soper shit? What the hell is wrong with you, fucking idiot” he growled as he put his face in his hands. To say he was pissed was an understatement. 

“Aww c’mon bro, I honestly think if you gave it a try, you’d like it…”  
“No. Absolutely fucking not what the fuck. I’m not trying that shit” 

As they went back and forth, Gamzee slowly shifted karkat to be more and more in his lap, and the smaller, angrier troll was far too busy cursing Gamzee out to notice or care that he was being moved. The thing that did, in fact, stop his cursing; was when gamzee pricked him in his leg with something sharp. Karkat let out a yelp and glared up at Gamzee for a brief moment before looking down to his leg. He immediately felt a dizzying effect as he noticed a fluorescent green sludge being slowly pumped into his leg by a syringe. 

“W...What…?? Did you…” Karkat took a sharp inhale as he tried to yell out, but all that came was a soft whine. His head spun as he felt more pricks, and each time his entire body got warmer and warmer. 

His senses were dulled, and everything hazed over as he felt greedy hands run along his chest and sides, sliding down to his hips and inner thighs. He tried once again to cry out, but all that came was a louder whine of distress. He lazily tried to bat the hands away and wiggle in the opposite direction, but he was no match for the older troll. 

“What’s the matter bro… You dont like this?” Gamzee asked.  
Karkat tried to shake his head, but couldn’t muster up the energy. 

“If you don’t like it just say no n i’ll stop. You know I will, i’d never want to hurt something like you” he whispered the end into Karkats ear, moving down to kiss at his neck.  
Kisses soon turned into bites, and Gamzee intended on covering Karkat in his scent.  
Karkat let out a soft moan when he felt the kisses, which only furthered Gamzee in his goal.  
“Sounds like you like it…. Well, since you aren’t saying no, I guess it’s okay to continue hmm?” 

He hastily started pulling Karkats pants off, leaving the sweater on. He thought the way the younger troll hid his teary eyes in the sleeves of his sweater made him all that much more fun to violate.  
Karkat still felt the haze of the soper, but it was suddenly interrupted by white hot pain in his groin.  
Gamzee had shoved his tentabulge into him, not giving him any semblance of prep. With how significantly larger Gamzee’s bulge was, it felt like it was tearing the poor mutant in two. 

Gamzee pinned Karkat down and bit into him, pounding with reckless abandon. He treated Karkat like he was a piece of meat made for his pleasure, and cared little for what he felt. Though seeing Karkats pathetic little bulge leaking made him at the very least move a hand and let the tentacle wrap around it. He coo’d in his head over how small it was, and how eagerly it wrapped and squirmed itself around his hand. He liked to think Karkat was enjoying this deep down, and was as depraved as he was.  
"Doesn't this feel so good bro..? with your head all foggy and your body so numb. Pleasure feels so much more when youre like this, right?" he whispered into Karkats ear.  
All Karkat could muster is a loud moan in response. Everything felt too intense, and his brain was screaming at him in agony. 

When Gamzee finally felt himself getting close, he pulled his little toy close to him and came inside, wanting to make sure Karkat was dripping indigo for days. Afterwards, he gently nudged Karkat, who was becoming slightly more coherent. 

“You… fucker i… didn't want…” Karkat tried to start. His entire body was still weary and now worse for wear after the rough events.  
Gamzee cocked his head and gave a big goofy smile.  
“But bro, I asked if you were okay with it… you didn’t say no. You seemed to really like it, look how much you came” he raised his hand that had Karkats bulge wrapped around it, and looked over the slime coating it.  
“I would say you had a pretty good time... why dont you get some rest? You can sleep here” he slowly got up with the smaller one and began to bring him to the recuperacoon.  
Karkat felt a gnawing in his stomach. 

Gamzee was right. He didn’t technically say no. But he also didn’t want this. The shame started to eat him up inside, making him nauseous. He wanted to fight, to argue more. He hated that he was now surrounded by the same green goo that flowed in his veins nonconsensually and made his brain feel like sludge. The same one that made someone he cared so much about into such a cold, heartless creature. That would make his friend so out of it that he’d be willing to hurt him like this. 

That’s right. His friend would never hurt him. Gamzee was his friend. He’d never, ever, hurt him.  
It was just because of the soper. Because of the drugs. 

It wasn’t gamzee’s fault. 

Karkat repeated it over, like a mantra, as the calming effect of the soper took over and lulled his still aching body to sleep.


End file.
